Out Of Love
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: Hoy quiero quedarme solo sin prender la luz sentir el dolor tan hondo que me causas tu, hoy quiero quedarme solo para lamentar que un dia lo tuve todo y lo deje escapar... /songfic con Paris de La Oreja De Van Gogh


Este fanfic es a petición de la comunidad de los clanes de K.O.F, así que sin más ahí les va

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia es ficticia, nada de lo que se leera aquí es cierto, todos los nombres y personajes que aparecerán a continuación le pertenecen a la empresa SNK. La canción "Paris" le pertenece a la Oreja De Van Gogh

**Aclaraciones:**

_Letra cursiva: Iori cuenta_

**Letras negras: Letras de canción**

Letras normales: narración

Out Of Love

**Ven, acércate.  
>Ven y abrázame.<strong>

Suave melodía que apaciguaba el lugar, todo es tranquilidad aunque la nota que se escuchara fuese triste, sentimientos reprimidos y lagrimas jamás derramadas expresaban lo mucho que significaba esa suave melodía triste. Al terminar poso su cabeza en las teclas haciendo todo un estruendo.

**Iori POV**

_-Maldición –susurre en voz baja, mientras que cerraba mis ojos y la recordaba otra vez, su sonrisa al verme, su hermoso cabello azulado, abrí de nuevo mis ojos, me levante de la silla y fui a ver su foto. Aun la conservo en un cuadro, su recuerdo aun no se me ha ido._

_-¡Rayos! –dije con desprecio, aun me seguía amargando la vida con esto, si bien no me iba a matar pero tampoco me iba a dejar libre. ¿Cuánto ya hacía que no la veía?, tal vez un mes, tal vez 3 meses, tal vez 6 meses o… tal vez… un año._

_Me fui deprisa al cuarto, de ahí al escritorio en donde saque una mis tantas libretas plagadas de letras de canciones incompletas y otras prácticamente demostraban lo patético que me sentía por ella. Comencé de nuevo a escribir una canción y como otras tantas quedo en vacio e incompleta, de verdad me hacía mucha falta en estos momentos._

**Vuelve a sonreír, a recordar parís,  
>a ser mi angustia.<strong>

_-¡Idiota! –grite en voz alta cuantas veces tendré que repetir esto para que aprenda que con solo escribirle una canción ella volverá, pues así no será ella nunca más volverá. Cansado me fui acostar viendo a mi lado el teléfono que tenía cerca, pensando en llamarte y como si fuese un impulso involuntario mis manos agarraron ese aparato y marcaron tu número. Me emocione, te escucharía otra vez pero algo me hizo volver a mi realidad, la operadora decía que tu numero ya estaba en fuera de servicio, ya no sabía dónde estabas, ya no tenía ni siquiera un rastro tuyo. Me había perdido, ocultado sin que nadie me descubriera ni que me encontraran._

El de cabellera roja, lentamente cerraba los ojos para quedarse dormido, como otros días la noción del tiempo se le había ido, no sabía cuánto era que había pasado, solo sabía que no la tenía de nuevo.

**Déjame pasar una tarde más.**

Otro día pasaba y la misma historia se repetía, esos días negros en donde no podía salir ni quería salir, esos días en que se quedaba en la oscuridad lamentándose.

**Iori POV**

-_Soy Patético –me dije, estaba aun acostado en la cama._

_Hoy quiero quedarme solo sin prender la luz, sentir el dolor tan hondo que me causa tu ausencia, hoy quiero quedarme solo para lamentar que un día lo tuve todo y lo deje escapar, hoy quería desaparecer, pero así de fácil no iba a ser._

_Estoy solo, pensando en ti hasta que me hiere tanto como para llorar pero no tengo para hacerlo, desearía por siempre tener tu recuerdo en mi corazón por lo que me quede de vida._

_-Si Mañana volvieras –dije con mi falsa esperanza en que de verdad vinieras_

**Dime dónde has ido,  
>dónde esperas en silencio, amor mío.<br>Quiero estar contigo y regalarte mi cariño,  
>darte un beso y ver tus ojos<br>disfrutando con los míos hasta siempre.  
>Adiós, mi corazón.<strong>

_Agarre un respiro y de golpe me levante de la cama, no sé que me hizo hacerlo pero quería quitarme este mal sentimiento, pero si eso fuese tan fácil. _

_No sé porque pero Salí, camine sin rumbo fijo por calles, veredas, aceras, topándome con personas inexpresivas que solo caminaban de un lado para el otro, al igual que yo pero a diferencia que ellos si tenían a donde ir, un destino al cual estar, cosa que yo no tenía. Ya que mi único destino se había esfumado y yo me había ido lejos de él._

_Seguí caminando, sin dirección exacta hasta que me tropecé con alguien._

**Ven, te quiero hablar.  
>Vuelve a caminar.<strong>

_-¿¡Ah!, ¿Yagami?, ¿eres tú? –me dijo el sujeto con el cual tropecé_

_No le conteste, en estos momentos no estaba de humor para hablar con alguien._

_-Hey, Yagami, mírame cuando te hablo –me dijo otra vez esa persona_

_Levante la vista y ahí estaba, era él, el compañero y creo que enamorado de ella, al verlo me dio una tremenda furia._

_-Pero mira estas mas blanco que un fantasma, jajaja ¿acaso nunca sales de casa?, jajajaja_

_-Cállate Jones –dije para irme en estos momentos aunque estaba furioso no quería desperdiciar mi energía en una pelea_

_-Hey, no me digas que estas así porque crees que Leona está conmigo._

_Al oír su nombre de nuevo me dio una punzada en el corazón, no sabía que decir, pero si sabía qué hacer y era darle una buena paliza a ese gorila apestoso._

_-Mira, no me guardes rencor pero yo no estoy con ella, es más me entere que ella se casara la semana que viene con un tipo que ni conozco_

_Ahora sí, sin medir palabras le agarre de las mangas del cuello y lo estrelle contra la pared, estoy furioso y él lo iba a pagar_

_-¿Me golpearas?, pero si tú fuiste que la dejaste, tu eres el más grande Idiota, ahora te ves patético enojado porque Leona se casara con el que si la quiere y no con un patán como tú._

_No dije nada lo solté y me largue sin voltearme a verlo._

_-Maldita sea, Maldita sea –me gritaba en mi mente, esto no podía suceder –¡AH! –Patee un basurero y empecé a golpear una pared cercana hasta casi derrumbarla –¡¿Por qué?_

**Vamos a jugar al juego en el que yo era tu princesa.  
>Ven, hazlo por mí.<br>Vuelve siempre a mí.**

**Flash Back**

Otro día gris, otra vez paso, fue otra discusión, esta vez mas fuerte que las anteriores y ahora el resultado era el mismo o peor.

Había cerrado de un portazo, marchándose enojado, algo que pasaba desde hace unas semanas atrás; dejándola a ella triste, porque habría pasado, tal vez fue por algo tonto esta vez o tal vez fue por algo que él hizo.

Lo que fuese que hubiera pasado ya no importaba. Ahora era momento de abrir los grifos de los ojos y dejar que esas lágrimas salieran purgando toda la amargura y toda la tristeza. Era verdad lo que él había dicho, ya no era lo mismo, algo había cambiado, era algo que faltaba, ese algo que no habían comentado.

Ella se había abrazado las piernas mientras se mecía sobre si, tratando de calmarse, tratando de olvidar el mal trago de la discusión. Cerró los ojos y muchos recuerdos pasaron por su mente, todos ellos agradables, todos ellos que pasaron y se vivieron mágicamente. Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa que en un santiamén se convirtió en mueca al saber que ese mismo hombre con el que había compartido esos momentos era el mismo con el que discutía y ahora ya no se llevaban bien, es mas ya no se entendían entre sí, y como hacerlo si ella era la vice-presidenta de una enorme compañía de ropa y el es un reconocido músico que casi siempre estaba de gira, en verdad el tiempo era poco para ellos pero cuando podían, disfrutaban de ese tiempo, aunque ahora ese mismo tiempo era lo que le lastimaba muy en fondo de ella.

Lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, otra vez con solo recordarlo la hacía llorar. Dolía mucho pensar que habían cambiado sin saber, sin hacerse notar sus distancias se fueron alargando, sin aviso se les esfumo el amor que sentían. Triste realidad del que un día se juraron amor mutuo…

Mientras él, ya no lo soportaba decidiría terminar, así que se marcho para nunca volver, cambio de residencia, cambio de número de teléfono, cambio totalmente, ya que sin el decirlo, era el que le hacia el mal a ella.

Así se alejo y termino por completo todo.

**Fin Del Flash Back**

**Dime dónde has ido,  
>dónde esperas en silencio, amor mío.<br>Quiero estar contigo y regalarte mi cariño,  
>darte un beso y ver tus ojos<br>disfrutando con los míos hasta siempre.  
>Adiós, mi corazón.<strong>

Una semana había pasado desde que Iori se encontrara con Ralf y este le diera la noticia de la famosa boda de Leona.

**Iori POV**

_Por fin la termine, al fin compuse la canción para ella, creo que con presentarla se me ira todo lo que siento, que irónico hace unas semanas estaba triste por ella y ahora me siento más alivianado sin ella. Lo quisiera creer…_

_Sin perder más tiempo me fui a donde estaba mi manager y le presente la canción, el se la llevo diciendo que pronto me daría respuesta de cómo le había ido con la disquera, así que ahora era tiempo de esperar._

_Salí del edificio en el cual estaba la oficina de mi manager, ahora me apetecía distraerme un poco así que fui caminando por una acera la cual me llevo a un hermoso parque de diversiones._

_-Que ironico –me dije ya que eso es lo que busque un lugar para distraerme._

_Pero con solo entrar me encuentro con un espejismo un recuerdo vago pero ahora en la realidad, ¿en verdad era ella?_

**No hay un lugar que me haga olvidar  
>el tiempo que pasé andando por tus calles junto a ti.<br>Ven, quiero saber por qué te fuiste sin mí  
>siempre tuve algo que contarte.<strong>

La chica de cabellos azulados veía al chico de cabellos rojos con lagrimas en los ojos, tanto buscarlo, tanto esperar por él y ahora lo veía enfrente de ella, sin más corrió hacia él y lo abrazo.

Iori no reacciono estaba en shock de nuevo la veía y ahora lo abrazaba.

-Co-como –era lo único que articulo el de cabellos rojos

-No digas mas, quiero comenzar de nuevo, esta vez no haremos que muera el amor entre nosotros –dijo entre sollozos de alegría la de cabellos azules

-¿Pe-pero tu boda?

-Ya no digas mas –dijo la chica para luego darle un beso en los labios a su chico

**Dime dónde has ido,  
>dónde esperas en silencio, amor mio.<br>Quiero estar contigo y regalarte mi cariño,  
>darte un beso y ver tus ojos<br>disfrutando con los míos hasta siempre.  
>Adiós, mi corazón.<br>No hay nada que me haga olvidar.  
>El tiempo que ha pasado ya, no volverá.<br>No hay nada más...  
>adiós, mi corazón.<strong>

Un poco alejado de ahí se encontraba Ralf viendo esa escena feliz y a lado de este estaba su amigo Clark viendo también

-Ralf tu sí que eres un Cupido –dijo el rubio de lentes

-Jajaja, era mejor verla con el que la hacía feliz –contesto el del paliacate

-Si lo creo y mas que interviniste en la boda y le soltaste todo el rollo de Yagami jajaja –rio el rubio.

**FIN**

Creo que esta algo enredado el fanfic pero que se le va hacer con poca inspiración no creo que nunca lo acabaría jajaja


End file.
